Fuajiironri
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Borrando a sus estúpidas teorías, a los grandes filósofos y científicos almacenados y abalados por sus grandes hechos y la historia forjada a lo largo de la vida humana. Complaciendo a su lado realista. Refutando lógicas y teoremas complicados. Aplastando su coherencia y confundiendo sus sistemas. Todo con el simple roce de sus dedos.


**F**_uajiironr__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Tenía que haber algo de lógica en esto, cierta razón y parámetros correctos que lograran explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Las respuestas demostradas por su cuerpo se debían a algo, y ese algo se trataba únicamente de los roces constantes producidos por las yemas de los dedos, que apenas si le tocaban, de Dantalion. Tenía que ser eso, a toda acción una reacción.

Simple y sencillo.

Solo que resultaba chocante el sentir a su corazón acelerado, casi como si le hubiera dado por correr 100 metros en menos de 50 segundos. Al pulso retumbar dentro de las paredes de sus arterias haciendo demasiado ruido. Y molesto, esa especie de fiebre que le sofocaba el cuerpo.

"Detente"

William lo pidió, olvidando que pudo haberlo terminado al ordenárselo con voz firme. Pero es que existía cierta sensación tan similar a la desesperación que le hacía olvidarse de las posibles y seguras soluciones archivadas dentro de su cerebro que bien le hubieran dado fin a todo esto.

"Dantalion"

Pero el gran duque, el protegido por Astaroth, el elegido del gran Lucifer, y el absurdo prometido de Lamia, le ignoró. Continuando el juego, apenas si rozando su nariz con la suya y tocando sus muslos, ascendiendo lento, seguro.

"Te dije que te deten- _¡ah!"_

Se asustó, por el grito repentino y ese súbito escalofrío que le invadió tras aquel gesto recibido. A Dantalion le había dado por palpar, delicado, cierta parte en la curvatura de sus caderas. Haciéndole descubrir ese punto sensible en su fisionomía.

William clavó la vista, asustado y avergonzado, en Dantalion tras aquel pequeño grito. El demonio enarcó una de sus cejas extrañado mientras que Twining se mordía los labios meditando que alegar ante su clara respuesta. Esa que obviaba que de cierta forma le gustaba lo que hacía Dantalion con él.

"Se siente bien, me alegro"

Las facciones del duque se suavizaron, sonriéndole gentil, dulce, quien inmediatamente le sujetó de las caderas acercando los labios a su vientre para besarlo por encima de las ropas.

"No, no afirmes cosas sin sentido y de las cuales no tienes prueba alguna"

Apretó fuertemente los dientes, aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama. El beso de Dantalion casi hizo a su espalda arquearse y a su garganta gemir. Habiéndole dado muy poco tiempo para haber reaccionado propiamente.

"¿Por qué?"

El nephilim se detuvo, alzando el rostro. Mostrándose herido, otra vez. Enfriándole esa actitud casi de inmediato. Queriéndose con ello William volverse inmune al desconsuelo de Dantalion.

"¿Por qué sigues negándome?, ¿por qué refutas todo lo que digo?, ¿por qué soy yo al único que tus memorias no recuerdan?, ¿por qué?"

Dantalion le tomó de ambas manos con gentileza, casi como si le diera la sensación de que él, William, podía desaparecer. Absurdo, sencillamente absurdo.

"Soy un realista. La ciencia explica razonablemente con hechos y pruebas tu inexistencia"

Quería ponerse a fanfarronear de teorías que ya no sostenía. Pero que continuaba recitando porque no deseaba involucrarse con cosas que más de alguna vez puso en duda. De esas que solo complicaban su existencia y no aportaban absolutamente nada positivo a ella. Aún cuando había comenzado a recordar vagamente sucesos tras haber usado el anillo de Solomon e involucrado con aquel raro sujeto en apareciera levitando con su actitud estrafalaria para aprender a manipular los poderes que según él decía, y todos esos demonios, poseía. Recordando por igual la tristeza y desesperación del duque en insistir acerca de su irrefutable existencia que avalaba con el simple tacto de sus manos.

A este paso se volvería un idiota supersticioso creyente de cosas absurdas igual que Issac.

"¿Pruebas, dices?"

"Así es, muéstramelas y entonces puede que me conven-"

"Heh"

Dantalion bajó el rostro, lo suficiente para que el fleco de sus cabellos negros cubriera sus ojos rojos. William no pudo ser capaz de ver la sonrisa extraña y complacida que se le instaló en los labios al demonio.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?"

Interrogándolo cuando el duque soltó una de sus manos para descender lento rozando nuevamente su cuerpo tras aquel acto. Haciéndole suspirar entrecortado.

"Aquí está mi prueba, William"

Y retorcerse debajo al sentir su palma posarse por completo sobre su entrepierna con un escalofriante cuidado. Apretando los labios y rechinando los dientes al luchar por no dejar escapar ese sonoro gemido generado tras aquel contacto.

"Tu respuesta está aquí, debajo de tus ropas"

Dantalion volvió a mirarle con un rostro cándido y amable. Posando su frente sobre la suya. Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en aspirar su aroma.

"No lo olvides"

La petición nació frágil, testaruda, herida y tras ella el duque le apretó con firmeza la mano que todavía le sostenía.

"No me olvides, de nuevo"

"¿Ah?"

William le contempló confundido, vibrando cuando Dantalion abrió los ojos y esos iris escarlatas suyos lo reflejaron dentro de un mar rojo.

"William"

Haciéndolo temblar suave y constante al sentir los labios del duque pronunciar su nombre cerca de los suyos con anhelo y deseo.

"Estoy aquí, contigo. Y mis sentimientos por tí reales como _esto_"

Los dedos de Dantalion desabrocharon su cinturón, desabotonando sus pantalones y filtrándose hasta sus genitales. Palpándolos apenas, como si no se decidiera a tocarle.

"De-tente"

Obligándole jadear y retorcerse.

"No"

Y negándosele.

"Hasta que aceptes nuevamente mi existencia. Hasta que tu mente este completa de mi recuerdo y no puedas olvidarme de nuevo. Hasta que tú me-"

"¡Ah, no basta!, ¡detente!, ¡Dantalion!"

Para torturarlo al enredar la mano en su hombría.

"No, no hasta que te escuche decirlo"

"¡B-basta!"

Casi como si lo estuviese castigando.

"¡Dilo!"

"_Ngh"_

"Dilo, William"

Sofocándolo, mareándolo e inundándolo con todo su ser. Grabándose a la fuerza en su cuerpo tras el placer de sus caricias suaves y salvajes.

Borrando a sus estúpidas teorías, a los grandes filósofos y científicos almacenados y abalados por sus grandes hechos y la historia forjada a lo largo de la vida humana. Complaciendo a su lado realista. Refutando lógicas y teoremas complicados. Aplastando su coherencia y confundiendo sus sistemas.

Todo con el simple roce de sus dedos.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
